


Camp Counselling

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting John, Awkward Teen Sam, Big Brother Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bullied Sam, But he meets a cute boy, F/M, Feels, Gen, Guidance Counselors, Hunter John, Hurt Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John learns to be a good dad in the end, Life just blows for Sam, M/M, Parent John, Protective Dean, Puberty, Summer Camp, Young Sam Winchester, and learns to kiss, so that he can impress Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets into fights at school often and the principle has to get John to come in and handle the problem. The school has a camp for troubled teens and their families. While dismissive at first John soon learns that there's a lot more to Sam's anger and there's more to gain from the camp than hunter training. Sam finds new ways to heal and John and Dean are right there with him every step of the way. The Winchesters team up with fellow hunter family, Barlow, and learn to work together as families. Basically they rebuild their lives up.</p><p>I suck at summaries, just read the first chapter and see what you think IDK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any spelling errors I wrote this on my phone on the bus..

John sat in the local library working through the town's history books when his phone rang. He sighed at the sight of a familiar caller ID.

“Dean? Shouldn't you be in a class right about now?”  
“Uh yea...about that…..you might wanna come down here.”  
“Dean I'm busy, this thing won't gank itself you know.”  
“Dad...it’s Sammy.”

John sat bolt upright at his oldest son's words. “Is he hurt?”

“Not exactly….I dunno. Just come down here please!” Dean sounded anxious and upset and it triggered John's parental instinct.

He lept to his feet and packed all his books and stationery in his worn leather bag before racing out of the library to the impala.

‘Things were fine when I dropped them off! What could possibly have happened?’ he thought frantically as he raced towards the school.

Pulling into the parking lot John wasted no time pocketing a knife and running up to the main building.

“John Winchester, I'm looking for my boys!” He said sharply to the Secretary of the principal.

She gave him a tight lipped once over before responding. “In there,” she pointed to the principal's office. “I'll go tell them you're here.”

John huffed in annoyance as he was forced to wait in the small room by the reception desk. The door opened very soon and Sam was led out by a teacher.

“Sammy!” John moved towards his son to check him for injuries.

Slowly he examined his son's face but found no sign of damage. He frowned in confusion and slowly straightened up.

“What's going on Sam?”

“Mr Winchester? I think we should speak privately before you discuss anything with Sam.” The principal was a sharp young woman who had a no nonsense look to her.

John followed her into her office where Dean sat waiting for him. John took a seat beside Dean and waited for the principal, Ms Meyers, to fill him in.

She hesitated briefly before finally settling on a method of interrogation. “Mr Winchester I have a few personal questions I need you to answer truthfully.”

She eyed him over her glasses and he nodded his agreement impatiently.

“How is your work treating you? Is it particularly stressful recently? Are you having any problems?”

John looked at Dean in confusion. The boy just avoided his gaze suspiciously.

“It has been rough the last few weeks but that's the life.” he said dismissively.

Ms Meyers nodded grimly and continued. “Would you say you have a good relationship with your son's?”

John stared blankly at her for a moment.

“Does Sam feel comfortable talking to you about anything? Does Dean have a close bond with you?” she elaborated.

John shook himself. “I'd say I know my boys well enough. We share pretty close quarters so it's hard to hide anything.”

“So then you are aware of Sam's recent difficulty in school?”

John felt winded and he shook his head uncertainly.

“Sam has had a very difficult time adjusting to the school. He has been in numerous fights the past three weeks. Letters were sent home with him for you to sign off, Sam kept saying that you forgot or lost them.” she sighed tiredly. “Am I correct in assuming that Sam never gave the letters to you?”

John shook his head. “I never saw a letter.”

“I spoke to Sam alone earlier after he had another physical altercation. He says that home life has been a bit tough recently. Do you know anything about that?”

John turned to Dean. “Did you know about this?”

Dean shrugged awkwardly. “He said it was no big deal, just some bullies, I figured he could handle it.”

John glared at Dean and shook his head. “You're supposed to watch out for him when I'm not around Dean. I don't care if it's a fluffy unicorn; if it threatens him, you take care of it!”

“Mr Winchester, this is not what I want to discuss. I would like to know about Sam's home life from you. He already told me a fair amount.”

John stared at the woman and stood up. He slammed the door open and went out into the reception area where Sam sat with a teacher.

“Samuel Winchester! You had better explain this and explain it good!” He fumed at his youngest. “Home life has been tough?! You’re discussing home life with strangers? What is going through your skull Sam?!”

“Mr Winchester! Kindly refrain from shouting. Sam has had enough of that from you recently.” Ms Meyers was glaring at John from her office doorway.

“What-? Recently?” he scratched his brain while trying to think of a recent fight between himself and Sam. Two events stood out.

Flashback five weeks previously

“Dammit Sam! You could have gotten your brother and me killed do you know that??” John roared at Sam.

The kid had tripped over thin air while in pursuit of a demon, leaving Dean and John without cover.

Dean had been slammed against a tree and knocked out cold by the time Sam recovered and then he'd been slammed down too.

John had only just managed to trap the demon and exorcise it. Sam almost cost them everything.

“I'm sorry dad….I'm just not coordinated lately.” Sam mumbled, awkwardly wrapping his arms around his wiry frame.

John fumed at him. “Oh poor Sam hit a growth spurt and now that he's all awkward we must allow him to make stupid ass mistakes like this all the time!”

Sam avoided his father's eyes and didn't speak the whole way to the motel.

Flashback three weeks previously

“Sam get it together!” John growled as he shoved his youngest into the ground easily. “We've been training harder for two weeks Sam, you should have improved by now.”

Sam huffed and stood up slowly again.

“You better get done with this phase kid. I'm getting sick of your attitude and lackluster efforts.” John frowned disapprovingly at his son. “It'd be so much easier if you'd grow slow like Dean, then we wouldn't have to deal with this crap.”

Out of nowhere Sam punched him hard in the face. John glowered in disbelief.

“Samuel….”

“Maybe you should just leave me alone if I'm so unsatisfactory! Get Dean to watch your ass on the hunts!” Sam shouted.

John towered imposingly over Sam. “That is the smartest thing you ever said. I could use a break from this nonsense after every screw up you've done lately!”

Sam stormed off to an unknown location and John had spent the rest of his day researching a new job.

Present day

John turned to Sam. “You got into fights and called me away from work because I told you off for sulking and bad attitude?”

Sam silently glared at John.

“Mr Winchester, like I said before, this needs to be discussed calmly.” Ms Meyers looked on owlishly. “I told you that Sam has been fighting and I think it is due to his home life. I would like to speak with you and your son's with the guidance of our school counselor.”

Sam and the teacher, now known to be a counselor, followed the principal back into the office and John trailed in behind them.

“Mr Winchester my name is James Adlow, I'm the counselor here, I'm going to help you set things straight with your son's.” the teacher smiled at John and just oozed gay.

“Thanks but I can handle my own kids.”

“Mr Winchester, please listen. Sam told me that things have been tough for him recently; he's been growing a lot, having some time management problems, difficulty sleeping, been bullied a bit. Through all this, I asked him what kind of support you provide, Sam says that you encourage him to thicken his skin. While this is a fair approach for a man of your background it may be making Sam feel that you don't care much about what he's going through.”

John stared at Sam, gobsmacked by the things he was hearing. Sam had the grace to look ashamed and embarrassed.

“I care about you boys more than anything!” John said crossly. “I shouted at you a few times; boohoo, that’s my job Sam!”

“No you don’t!” Sam argued. “I can think of some things that mean more to you than me and Dean. You never shout at Dean for anything!”

“Hey leave me out of this Sam!” Dean warned his little brother wearily.

“Sam this is not the time-” John started.

Sam interrupted furiously. “It’s never the time! You never want to listen to anything! Why else would I talk to strangers about this stuff? I didn’t know they’d bring you into it; if I’d known then I would have shut up!”

John glared at Sam and Sam glared back.

“Alright I think I see what’s what.” Adlow said calmly with a smile. “I want to recommend you enlist for our family bonding camp! It’s set in the summer which as you know is starting in three days time, you all come out to the camp and learn to get along!”

John scoffed. “No thank you, we can handle this on our own.”

“You’ll learn archery together, camping skills, survival skills, swimming and most important you’ll learn to work as a team!” Adlow continued as though John had said nothing. “It really isn’t a suggestion. In cases like this where a child is reduced to violence to cope with hard times it is required for the family to take part in either the camp or…..daily therapy sessions with me!”

John and Dean gagged quietly at the thought of seeing this guy everyday for a whole summer and they exchanged sour looks. John couldn’t help think that this camp could be a training experience for the boys; mostly for Sam who needed the training.

‘A team……..’ he thought wistfully as he looked at his boys. ‘I could use that. They need to start working together properly. Especially Sam. I’ll just get Bobby to send another hunter to finish up here.’

“Alright, sign us up for the camp.” John said lightly.

Dean looked at him in horror. “What?! Because Sam is messed up I have to give up my summer holiday for some stupid shrink school!?”

John nodded calmly. “Yea Dean, you do. We could use the chance to train up a bit as a team.”

Dean scowled and sank lower in his chair, he gave Sam a nasty look and John rolled his eyes at the seventeen year old's antics.

“Oh this will be great, a whole summer with you two.” Sam sulked.

“At least you get to go on a camp.” John replied shortly. “You can stop whining about not going.”

Sam and John glared at each other.

“Well we must still hear each perspective.” Adlow said. “John I want you to start. How do you perceive your home life? Do you think you’re harder on Sam?”

“My home life is just fine. Sam pushes more buttons than Dean that’s why he gets in trouble more often.”

Sam rounded on him with a nasty remark on his tongue. “Ah ah ah! Sam….it’s your dad’s turn to talk not yours.”

This Adlow man was growing on John.

“John do you think you provide enough support to your sons? You never criticise them or make them feel bad about themselves?”

John shifted as he remembered his derisive comments about Sam’s growth spurt.

“I am around as much as my job allows me to be, they have each other when I can’t be there. I do criticise them, they need to know where they go wrong so that they can improve. If they feel bad about anything I say, that’s on them, they should be tougher than that.”

Adlow nodded sagely. “I see. Dean it’s your turn.”

Dean huffed. “I really don’t see why I have to be in this, it’s Sam who has a problem with my dad.”

“Well Dean, your feelings make a difference to their dynamic, and you may also be feeling hurt even if you won’t acknowledge it. So Dean, what is the best memory you have with your father?”

Dean frowned in concentration. “I was four and he helped me read a bedtime story to Sam.”

“Aw! How sweet!” Adlow cooed. “Now do you think your dad is too tough on Sam? Is he tough on you?”

“He has to be tough on us! It’s a hard life out there. He just wants us to be ready for it.” Dean said defensively.

“Alright. Do you ever feel like you have more responsibility than other teenagers?”

Dean pursed his lips and refused to answer.

“Oh Dean, you’re in a safe place, you can tell us.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Is your life really so boring that you have to pry into other people's?”

Adlow reached out to pet Dean's knee. “I’ll take your defensive tone as a yes. At the camp we’ll work on expressing your feelings clearly. Sam it’s your turn now.”

Adlow turned to the youngest Winchester. “You told me earlier that your dad has some pretty harsh opinions about your appearance? Why don’t you elaborate on that?”

Sam scowled at him. “My dad compared me to Dean once or twice. It’s nothing.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have any trouble telling me more.”

“Okay so maybe it is something but big deal, telling you won’t make a difference.”

“Sam, we all care about you here, I’m sure your dad would rather know if his actions are hurting your feelings.” Adlow looked at John expectantly.

John cleared his throat tensely. “Sure Sam, I’d like to know about your….feelings...”

“Okay, comparing me to Dean is bullcrap, we’re totally different and I hate that you wish I would be a mini Dean. You judge me for growing, as if I can control it, and make me feel even more uncomfortable about myself than I already do.”

John maintained eye contact with Sam through his rant, he found honesty and hurt in his son's eyes as the boy spoke.

“You have no reason to feel uncomfortable in the first place Sam, you’ll grow up to be handsome just like-” John cut himself off and frowned as he realised he’d been about to make a comparison between his sons.

“I think we just made a breakthrough.” Adlow said confidently.

“Seriously?” Sam said crossly. “You were about to compare me to Dean again!”

“Hey there, I know it’s hard to tell, but there are other handsome guys out there besides me Sammy.” Dean said with a playful grin as he tried to diffuse the situation.

“Sam, I don’t get what you’re making this fuss about. Tough it out whatever it is and let's get on with our lives.”

Sam made a loud noise of frustration and turned to Adlow. “You see? You see what I have to put up with?! He doesn’t care!”

“Oh Sammy! You dad cares he just doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be caring about.” Adlow responded cheerily. “If he didn’t care he would have carted you out of here by now. Isn’t that right Mr Winchester?”

“Yea I suppose.”

“Wonderful! Now all that is needed is a hug out!” Adlow said cheerily.

The Winchesters eyed him in confusion.

“You know…..huddle up and put those big arms around your two precious angels!” he said to John, gesturing to Sam and Dean who both looked at John in horror.

He awkwardly shifted to his feet and Dean followed his lead. John put an arm lightly around Dean who stood stock still. He looked at Sam who sat staring in shock.

“Sam, it’s alright, hug your dad.” Adlow encouraged.

Sam grimaced and did as told, awkwardly shuffling close enough for John to put an arm around his shoulders.

“Aw! Don’t you just feel a million times better?” Adlow cooed happily.

“No.” Said Sam and Dean.

 

“This is weird.” Dean said loudly trying to drown out the awkward silence.

 

“Please stop.” Sam whined as he cringed away from John.

John glared at Sam and hugged him tighter. “You wanted a chick flick moment, you’re getting one!”

Sam glared at him and tried to shove John away but the older man wouldn’t budge.

“Oh I love when a family uses hugging as punishment!” Adlow cheered. “It's proof that there's hope yet!”


	2. Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please! Remember; kudos are the energy source of writers everywhere, even if you can't leave a comment because reasons; make a writer happy and give kudos!

“I’m sorry Bobby, it’ll just be for the summer…...yea I know you need us….well it’s not like I want to do this! Sammy’s just...I don’t even know anymore Bobby…..he’s not himself, he’s all moody and hormonal or something…..Yes Bobby, I know he’s a teenager and moody is normal, but this is different...he’s not right on the inside; he’s hurting.”

Sam shut the door to the bathroom and sat down with his back against it, drowning out John’s phone call. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, he didn’t want to go to camp with John and Dean. He had gone to the counsellor to talk about his feelings for a bit, he hadn’t known the man would call his dad. He just wanted to get some relief from the strain that was hanging over him in the Winchester household.

Now Dean was miffed at him, dad was acting weird and Sam was trying to be invisible like he usually was. Only now Dean and dad weren’t allowing him to vanish. They wanted him to suffer the consequences of his choice. Boy was he suffering, every other hour Dean would turn and ask how he was feeling, and every evening dad would ask how his day went. He was going mad, he couldn’t just tell them he was fine because that wasn’t good enough.

They’d discussed the camp briefly. Decided what they could or couldn’t do there and what to say to nosey counsellors. So far Sam knew he was not allowed to be alone with a counsellor, he was not allowed to discuss his feelings in depth, he wasn’t allowed to talk about hunting, and he wasn’t allowed to talk about Mary or John or Dean.

He was allowed to talk to counsellors when John was present, the man wanted to stop him from revealing anything sensitive. Overall they were going to make use of the training and minimize the touchy feely crap.

Now the day finally came for them to go on summer camp. Their stuff was packed and in the impala waiting for them. John had sent Dean on a supply run in the hopes of getting time alone to talk to Sam. Now he was off the phone and waiting for Sam to come out of the bathroom.

“Sam come on move it! I need to talk to you.” John hollered.

Sam grimaced and slowly stood up and opened the door. He didn’t want to talk to John, the man was going to hound him.

He came into the main room to find John standing awkwardly by the kitchen table looking at him strangely.

Sam nervously shifted under John's gaze and spoke up. “You called?”

John shook himself and seemed to come out of his daze. “Uh yea, sit down Sam.”

Sam did as John asked and waited for the man to speak. John sat down wearily and began his no nonsense tone. “Sammy, I hope you realise that after this camp I expect things to be better around here; no more attitude, no more stupid mistakes. This is a training opportunity, not a feels fest, we are going to make the best of it.”

There it was. The John Winchester Sam knew so well was back in full asshole-ness.

Sam wanted to roll his eyes but that would just cause another fight.

‘Last thing we need is to show up angry with each other.’ he thought bitterly, and then an idea struck. ‘Or is it…...I could actually get my way through this camp, if I work hard enough on dad’s nerves. Maybe the camp will force him to see how bad our relationship is and he’ll do something about it. I just need to get him good and mad now.’

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re always training us! It never ends! Not even for a summer camp that we’re only going to because you messed me up so bad with all your stupid training!”

John closed his eyes and counted to ten before answering, not in the mood to fight with his youngest. “Sam...stop the attitude, you know why we train.”

“Yea so you can get twisted revenge for a woman I don’t even know.” Sam muttered bitterly.

“Go and wait in the impala until Dean gets back.” John fumed at his youngest. “I don’t want to see your face for the next fifteen minutes.”

“I don’t wanna wait in the impala!” Sam complained. “You’re being impossibly unfair!”

“Sam, go now before I give you motivation.”

“Ohh you’ll spank me? That’s original! I’d like to see what the camp says when I can’t sit for the first week.” Sam stood up forcefully and glared at John’s steadily reddening face.

“Sam do what dad says and get your ass in the car.” Dean said gruffly from the doorway.

Sam turned in surprise, he hadn’t even noticed the door opening.

“Stay out of it Dean, you always take his side!”

“You are acting like a brat Sam. What is going on in your head?” John growled.

“I’m entitled to act like a brat sometimes!” Sam shouted. “I’m a kid! I never ask for more than what I need, let me be selfish for once! I just once want Dean to take my side on a damn argument!”

“I will take your side when it’s not some petty argument Sam!” Dean retaliated. “You’re fighting for no reason, you’re just looking for trouble because you don’t know what else to do with your time. You pick on dad over crap just so you can take out some frustration, and Sam, that ain’t right and you know it.”

Sam was stunned into silence for a moment as Dean’s words sunk in. The older teen rarely shouted at Sam for anything. They usually got along very well and they never saw the need to shout. It hurt a bit to have Dean’s harsh tone and words directed at him but Sam knew it would help him if he could just make them both mad before camp.

“Everytime we move I have to argue with you over the same stuff; getting signed up at a school, using my real name, having time for homework, wanting to make friends and not being considered a freak everywhere we go! I’m sorry it’s so petty,” Sam spat. “but it is important to me and that should be what matters to you!”

He stomped off to the impala without another word, leaving Dean and John stewing. True to form John and Dean waited fifteen minutes before joining him in the impala. They promptly turned AC/DC on loud and pretended he didn’t exist. He scowled out the window the entire drive to the camp, while John and Dean discussed Bobby’s plans for finishing their hunt, he wasn’t sure how well his plan had worked because they both seemed reasonably calm.

They drove up to the entrance to the camp and John turned the music off.

“Oh joy, it even looks gay.” Dean grumbled as he eyed the lush green forest, glistening lake, flowery meadow and array of cosy wooden cabins.

“Easy Dean, keep your temper in check, we don’t need more of the touchy feely crap than we’re already in for.” John rumbled calmingly. “That applies to you too Sam.”

Sam met his father's gaze in the mirror and glared at him sourly, refusing to speak one word.

They parked the impala outside the main hall beside the cars of other campers and they slowly unloaded their gear. Sam trudged along with his dad and Dean into the main hall to find Mr Adlow waiting to greet them.

“Oh no...” Dean whined unhappily under his breath.

“Quiet Dean.” Muttered John. “Mr Adlow, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Isn’t it just?! I thought I’d get some time in here to keep track of your case!” Adlow responded brightly, unaware of John’s sarcasm. He turned to Sam with a big smile. “Hey tiger, how’s it going?”

“Badly.” Sam replied obstinately. “My dad argued with me earlier and threatened to spank me.”

“Sam!” John laughed loudly. “Kids right? I’d never spank my boys. Right Sam?”

Sam looked at Johns tense face and frowned. “You’ve spanked me before. Remember that time a few weeks ago when you whaled on my ass because I was a bit clumsy in a hike?”

John gave him a sour look and stayed silent, Mr Adlow smiled.

“It’s alright Mr Winchester, many parents use corporal punishment for their children; especially parents with military backgrounds. We’ll take care to discuss how you go about spankings, as there is a right way to do it. Now I’m sure you wanna get settled in, so if you’ll follow me I’ll get you to your cabin!”

They reluctantly followed the jabbering man all the way to their cabin. They got to see a few of the families as they went. Many seemed more dysfunctional than theirs; kids dressed like their parents, kids groomed to be perfect angels, and kids who were clearly smoking and drinking before camp.

Their cabin was in the center of the meadow, there were six beds in the cabin, a bathroom with a communal shower and two separate toilet stalls, as well as a small space for a table and chairs. John lay his belongings by the bed nearest the door, Sam dropped his bag onto the bed furthest from the door and Dean chose the bed between Sams and Johns. The other three beds were directly opposite theirs.

“You’ll be sharing with a family who has similar difficulties to yours, so that you can communicate and learn from one another's perspectives.” Adlow said with a smile before glancing out the window. “Oh me! I do believe that’s them now!”

He rushed to the door and opened it, leaning out he waved and called cheerily to the three approaching men. “Mr Barlow! Over here! This is your cabin! You’ll love your roommates!”

The three gruff looking males entered the cabin wearily; the father entering first, followed by his youngest and then his oldest.

“John Winchester, this is Garth Barlow also an ex-marine, served in Vietnam just like you! Dean this is Max, he’s your age, also has wicked cool taste in leather jackets! Sam this is David, he loves reading, you may find you’ve read the same books.”

They all mumbled greetings and Adlow quietly excused himself.

The moment the door closed John and Garth grinned and came together in a hug.

“Garth!”  
“Johnny! Long time Mr Winchester!”

“Ah it’s been too long!” John laughed calmly.

“Woah!” Sam jumped in. “You know him?”

John and Garth exchanged grins and Garth pulled his shirt down so Sam and Dean could see the anti-possession tattoo on his left pectoral muscle.

“We know each other pretty good kiddo.” Garth said confidently. “Your daddy helped me out on a few cases, most recent being the wendigo that was munching on the hikers up north.”

“Garth is an old friend, we’ve worked together on and off since I started hunting.” John explained.

“How’d you land up here? Last place I’d think to find you.” Garth said as he and John sat at the table.

John glanced at Sam and smiled at Garth. “You know how it is, kid throws a temper tantrum and you get sent to chick flick school. Thought we’d use the training the camp offers, not like they can make us do the bonding crap.”

“Ah same here, David is the one who threw his toys out the cot. I’m guessing your youngest is the guilty party too? Seeing as your older boy is more clean cut.”

Sam felt his face heat up in anger at the man's blatant dis. He wasn’t a cry baby! He just...had hurt…..feelings? It certainly sounded like he was a cry baby.

“Yea Sam’s just a kid, he’ll get over it.” John said dismissively. “That guy said they pair us up so similar families can gain perspective from one another.”

“Oh that's why we’ve been put together!”

“Great, now there’s two of them to boss us around.” David and Sam simultaneously grumbled bluntly.

Garth gave David the stink eye. “Don’t start with me. We already did this once today and I’m not having a round two if you ain’t prepared to feel the burn on your ass tonight.”

“That goes double time for you Sam.” John warned. “I haven’t forgotten your misbehavior in the main hall earlier.”

The two fathers then turned their attention on each other and the boys relaxed. Dean and Max went out to explore a bit together. David scowled and sat on the bed opposite Sam’s. He looked at Sam and they exchanged small understanding smiles. They we’re in the same boat and very similar to one another, somehow the summer wasn’t looking too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	3. Talk

The families convened in the main hall for meals, the first of which was dinner. The Winchesters and Barlows weaved towards the serving table and accepted food from the kind women behind the counters. Dean even got two puddings.

“Man I wish I had your way with words!” Max told Dean in awe. He hadn’t gotten two puddings.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Eh don’t sweat it, I’ll have her giving you three puddings by the end of this camp.”

Sam scowled and didn’t look up from his plate. He could feel John watching him, making sure he wasn’t too angsty. Sam glared up at John whenever he was sure Mr Adlow was looking. The counselor was shaking his head and giving John sympathetic looks. John nudged Sam’s leg under the table and the boy looked at him.

“Smile Sam.” John bit out with a forced smile of his own.

Sam glowered.

“Now Sam….”

“I don’t feel like smiling.” Sam hissed back. “Let them see how miserable I am, maybe you’ll actually do something about it!”

“I don’t wanna fight Sam, stop this crap now!” John hissed his own restrained response.

Sam stood up and glared at John. “You never listen!” He shouted at the man.

Johns face flushed and he glared up at Sam. “Sit your ass down, you are making a scene.”

Sam opened his mouth to spit out a nasty reply, Mr Adlow interrupted him quickly. “I think perhaps we should move this discussion to a calmer environment. John, Sam, come on outside with me. You just relax Dean, I think there’s some stuff you don’t need to hear from these two grumpy gooses.”

With that Mr Adlow dragged Sam and John outside and led them into the meadow by the lake. They sat together at the shore and took a deep breath.

“Now; Sam do you want to explain that outburst?” Mr Adlow fixed Sam with a kind smile.

Sam glared at John and crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Okay then….John,” Adlow put a gentle hand on Johns tense shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Do you have something to say to Sam?”

“Yea I have a lot of things I’d like to say to Sam-!” John started angrily.

“Oh oh! No nasty words John!” Adlow pet the broader mans cheek patronizingly. “Be calm and tell Sam the three most important things on you mind right now.”

John took five minutes to calm down enough to speak gently. “Sam, I’m really mad at you for kicking up such a fuss back there; it wasn’t acceptable behaviour and you know better. I tried to handle it calmly and you were the one who drove it to a fight, you do that a lot but especially today. I’m sick of this attitude Sam, I do what’s best for you and Dean and you just spit in my face; it’s time to straighten up and mind your act.”

Sam looked even more furious by the time John was done. “So what? I’m supposed to just talk to a brick wall every time I have a problem with you, is that it? You weren’t listening to me! You never listen, if a tantrum gets you to listen then I’ll do it again!”

John took a deep breath and turned away from Sam, he walked a short distance away and stayed back for a moment. Adlow and Sam watched as he slowly came back looking calm.

“Okay, you want me to listen, fine; I can do that. Can we stop this crap now?” John said.

“Okay Sam, I think your dad just heard you. Don’t think that your feelings are wrong or not real, they are real and acceptable, but you need to communicate them better. John it seems to me that you find Sam’s feelings a bit immature or petty, remember that your son is only thirteen; he’s going to feel emotions that aren’t as important or intense for you.”

Mr Adlow looked between the two cowed men and smiled when he saw their guilty, nervous faces. “Now, just keep doing this calm talking. Sam why don’t you, as home work, come up with three things that your dad does that you don’t like, and give him three ways to make you feel better about those things? John you will of course work on those things over the course of the summer, it would be a big violation of trust if you didn’t.”

John sighed and shuffled awkwardly, desperate to just get back to the cabin where their roommates would be waiting by now. “Yea sure whatever, let me know and I’ll do it.”

“Great!” Mr Adlow said cheerily. “Now hug it out!”

John huffed and he and Sam eyed each other wearily. Slowly they shuffled closer and John put an arm over Sam’s shoulders, while Sam put a hand on John’s hip.

“Good! Now you are dismissed! No fighting you two!” He skipped off happily and the two Winchesters trudged off towards their cabin.

Before they got too close John put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Those three things, make sure hunting isn’t one; it’d be hard to explain why you hate me hunting.”

Sam made a loud noise of frustration. “Ug! I knew it! You were just agreeing to make him happy! You won’t do anything to make me happy!”

“Sam that’s not true! I will do my best on three things that don’t involve hunting and that’s it!” John said crossly as he grabbed Sam’s arm again.

“You don’t get it do you?! If I had to make a list of things I hate you doing, hunting would be at the top! I hate it and I wish you never found out about monsters in the first place!”

“Sam-!”

“Just forget it! I should have know you wouldn’t get better by being here! I was stupid to think anyone could make you listen!”

Sam stormed off into the cabin before John could think. The slamming of the door drew him out of his thoughts. He frowned as he saw David sitting on the steps of the cabin, carving into the banister with a silver blade.

Slowly he approached and sat down. “You mind if I join you? I don’t really wanna go in yet.”

“You and me both.” David muttered.

John frowned over at the kid. “Why are you hiding out here, it’s freezing?”

“Argued with my dad, what do you think?”

“You should cut him some slack, he works hard on the job.” John said gruffly.

David looked at him oddly. “He kills stuff, gets wasted and fucks whores in our motel rooms……yea...he works real hard….”

“That’s not how it is David. This job changes you, you see things that you couldn’t picture in your worst nightmares, you do things…..things you won’t be proud of….” John trailed off thoughtfully. “All I’m saying is, your daddy loves you no matter what he sees and where he goes; you are on his mind when he’s hunting, he wants you safe.”

“My dad fights with me all the time. He hates me!” David said crossly.

“Woah! You daddy doesn’t hate you David! What makes you think he hates you?” John felt shocked as he looked at the boys honest face.

“He never listens and he doesn’t care about the stuff he does hear!” David said angrily. “All I ever do is start fights with him and ask stupid questions and screw up hunts! I want to go to school and make friends and every time we move I have to fight to get that! Of course he hates me! I’m a whiny brat with petty feelings.”

John sat back, mulling over Davids words, was what Sammy thought of John? David was so similar to Sam and the things he said seemed familiar to John. It hit John that maybe this was what Sam thought; that John hated him.

“Your daddy fights with you and he gets frustrated; he shouldn’t, it’s wrong because you’re just a kid and you don’t know better yet, but never doubt that he loves you. No father could ever hate his son.”

“You hate Sam.”

David was watching him carefully for signs of emotion but John kept his face schooled. “I love Sam...more than anything...he’s still my baby and his momma’s baby, he’s special and I love that. He just grates my nerves at bad times, puts me down a lot about hunting and moving around. I want to have something more stable but I need my boys safe; I will hunt until every damn monster on earth is dead, if it means my baby boys are safe. I want the boys to have the best of everything but sometimes that just isn’t possible.”

They sat silently for a while before John clapped a hand on Davids shoulder and squeezed firmly. “Come on, get in before you worry your daddy.”

David stood up grimly and turned to go up the stairs. John grabbed his wrist and held him still. “Think about what I said David, your daddy loves you; just give him some slack.”

David nodded shortly and went up the stairs, before he opened the door he turned back to John awkwardly.

“What’s wrong David?” John asked with a frown.

“Just-...thanks for-for listening...you should try it with Sam.” David rushed inside before John could answer.

John smiled at the sky and shook his head gently. He stood up slowly and followed the boy inside. He smiled when he saw Sam fast asleep, half covered by the duvet, he approached quietly and tugged the duvet up; he tucked Sam’s arms and legs in and smoothed the boy’s hair back from his forehead. John hesitated before pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. He retreated to his own bed without seeing the flutter of Sam’s eyelashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments! If there aren't comments I will just assume I'm a crap writer and abandon the story


	4. The Shower Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dunno how many of you readers are from South Africa but I am in the country at the mo and I heard of the Supernatural mini con at Irene on March 5th! I hope to see some of you guys enjoying the world of SPN! Also thanks so much for the supportive comments, they gave me the will to keep writing :)

The next morning Sam woke up before the sun rose and he slowly got up to get some coffee, he turned towards the kitchenette and grimaced when he saw John sitting at the table drinking his own coffee. The night before had been rough, and he was very uncertain about how to approach John. The man had tucked him in and kissed his head!

He slowly made his way to the kettle and set to making coffee.

“Morning Sam...” John murmured softly, looking over his book at the boy.

Sam nodded his own greeting and kept his back to John, when his coffee was made he tried to retreat outside the cabin but John caught his sleeve.

“Sit down Sam, I want to...drink coffee with you..” John said uncertainly, he didn’t want to say he needed to talk because Sam would roll his eyes and leave. “So last night got a bit heated Sam and I just wanted to apologise if I hurt your feelings or did something else wrong.”

Sam frowned at his cup of coffee as a million thought went through his head. “Cristo.” he muttered lowly, watching John for a reaction.

John blinked in confusion. “I’m not possessed Sam. I really mean it, I am the grown up and I should act like it.”

Sam didn’t answer he waited for John to continue. John took a deep breath and felt his confidence increase, this was going well enough, they weren’t shouting yet.

“I know you hate the hunting and you hate moving around, you want to be….normal….” He struggled over the last word. “but Sammy you need to understand that I am your dad and I know what’s best for you and Dean. Hunting is hard and I know you get scared on hunts, I used to get scared too, but if you give it a chance you’ll get better and it won’t be so scarey.”

Sam gave him a strange look and mumbled a response. “That’s not even anything remotely close to what I think about hunting. You could die, dad! We would never even know! We would just sit there in some dingy motel waiting for you to come get us!” Sam’s eyes started to water. “Dean could die, you take him on all these hunts and he gets hurt sometimes! One day he’ll get killed and it’ll be your fault! You expect me to put my neck out too and I don’t want to! I don’t want to hunt! All I want is for you to leave me and Dean out of it and not do the dangerous ones! It’s selfish of you, you would be leaving us alone if anything happened.”

John sighed, took a deep breath to keep his temper at bay, and reached out to pat Sam’s shoulder gently. “Don’t you worry about me Sam, or Dean, we know what we’re doing. We have to come back from hunts; we know that you need us around.”

Sam’s lower lip wobbled and he rubbed his face roughly to keep tears at bay. “I don’t care, accidents happen, you can’t be safe all the time.”

“Exactly Sam! We can’t be safe all the time, whether we go on hunts or not we aren’t necessarily safe. We could be in a car crash tomorrow, does that mean we shouldn’t drive Baby?”

Sam shrugged unhappily.

“I want you boys to do something meaningful with your lives, I can’t think of anything better than saving lives. If that means we have to move around then so be it, I cannot leave you two in a permanent situation when I’m hunting eight states over; it just isn’t safe Sam. I know what’s best for you boys and I need you to trust that I won’t let you get hurt in the hunts, okay Sam?” John tilted sam’s face up to look at him.

“Okay bud?” He prompted again.

Sam sighed and nodded. “Yea dad.”

“I know it’s hard, and if it bothers you so much, I’ll hunt with extra back up from now on.” John smiled when Sam looked up hopefully. “I’ll get Caleb to tag on the harder hunts, or Bobby.”

“Thanks, that helps a bit I guess.” Sam mumbled.

John hesitated, he wanted to talk to Sam about what David had said but he wasn’t sure how to go about that just yet. “I know I’m hard on you, just give me some slack and trust me okay?”

Sam nodded and John smiled at him, he clapped Sam lightly on the arm and got up. “Good boy. Time to take a shower and go out to breakfast I guess. Come on.”

Sam looked at him in confusion.

“Shower Sam, now.” John said calmly, watching Sam with a bit of confusion.

“Uh, I’ll shower later, you go ahead?” Sam tried.

John crossed his arms over his chest. “Sam you’re up now, you should get freshened up, not dally at the table all morning.”

Sam scowled. “I said I’d shower later.”

John gave him a hard look. “You have until I count to five Sam, if you aren’t in that bathroom taking a shower when I get to five, there will be trouble.”

“I’m going to shower before we go for breakfast! Just not now!” Sam argued.

“Sam, dad say’s shower, shut your cakehole and go shower.” Dean grumbled as he stalked to the bathroom with Max following.

“One….” John eyed Sam, the boy just glared at him. “Two…..Three….Sam….”

“Good morning! Winchesters and Barlows!” The door opened with the dreaded Mr Adlow bounding into the cabin. “How are we all this morning?”

“Oh fuck you! It is six am, no one is allowed to be so awake and sober at six am.” Garth snarled from his bed.

“Oh! My goodness but you know how to talk dirty!” Adlow laughed calmly. “Oh oh! I see grumpy faces!”

He gave Sam and John a patronising look. “What are we doing boys? Are we arguing again? Did we eat a batch of frownies with our coffee?”

“Sam won’t take a shower.” John bit out.

Sam made a loud noise of irritation. “I told you I would, just not now! You are welcome to shower in the meantime!”

“You are being difficult on purpose!” John said crossly.

Sam glowered. “You don’t know anything! Leave me alone!”

“Sam, if your dad tells you to do something you really should do it.” Adlow said. “Unless you have a reason?”

“I just don’t wanna shower now.” Sam said awkwardly.

Adlow tutted. “Now Sam, I can’t help if you won’t be honest with me. It’s okay, this was bound to happen and it’s important that we get through it.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. John frowned at the boy.

“Sam what’s he talking about?”

Sam grimaced and shifted uncomfortably on his chair. “I don’t want to shower with you guys.”

“Because….” Adlow prompted.

“Because I don’t want to.” He sneered at Adlow.

“Oh Sam! That’s not it! I’ll tell them then; Sam’s a little awkward. He feels ashamed of himself because of some words exchanged in the boys showers, and he doesn’t want to be in a situation where he may be teased.”

John closed his mouth with a click and he stared at Sam.

“Wow, it’s like having a sister.” Dean commented from the bathroom doorway.

“That is exactly why I don’t do this!” Sam said crossly, gesturing to Dean. “You always have something to say about me!”

“Sam enough, Dean shut it!” John reprimanded them. “Sam, it’s just a shower, no one is going to judge you.”

“You judge me.” Sam grumbled.

“Different story Sam.” John answered.

“Well it’s a good idea to get comfy in your own skin kiddo!” Adlow said cheerily. “You don’t have to shower with your dad but at least with the other boys? We’ll talk more about this in your therapy session this afternoon. It’s perfectly normal to compare yourself to others but you need to compare yourself to your own age group.”

Sam grumbled his assent when the counselor fixed him with a manic smile.

John watched the four teens trudge into the bathroom and he sat down.

“Oh no need to worry Johnny!” Adlow came beside him and rubbed his shoulder firmly. “Sammy will come right, and you will be much happier after all this effort!”

“It better be worth the effort...” John grumbled. “I talked to Sam about some stuff I do that he doesn’t like and it went pretty well I thought and then the shower thing happened...”

“Oh John! I am proud of you for making an effort!” Adlow hugged him around the neck from behind. “Most parents don’t really want to get along with their kids, they just want us to fix the kid, but not you! You know that you have faults and you’re willing to work on them to please your boys. That’s the way a true man acts.”

John shifted awkwardly under the man as Adlows right hand started to rub firmly over one of his pecs. “Uh well….Uh thank you, I’ll just go see what’s keeping those boys.”

John stood up and pulled away from Adlow forcibly, ignoring the way the man sighed sadly.

‘Definitely gay…..and gay for me….joy...’ he thought as he opened the bathroom door partially.

“Boys get a move on, Garth and I still need hot water.”

He closed the door and turned back, repressing a groan when he saw Adlow leaning on the table. The man smiled and gave a little wave to John. He sighed, this was going to be a long summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	5. Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I get it! I've been so busy with requests that my other stuff is slacking! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

The Winchesters had a fairly uneventful breakfast before they were taken, with the other families, to a large tree on the edge of the forest.

“Alrighty families!” A chirpy blond woman named Bethany said. “This test is one we do periodically through your stay, it’s a measure of trust and respect and everyone is expected to participate.”

The Barlow and Winchester elders exchanged unimpressed looks. There were grips up the tree for climbing, and a small station at the top, they could see a harness and ropes from the ground.

“Here is how it works, the kids go in the harness and parents are in control of the ropes.” Adlow said to the group. “When your child is strapped in securely you pull a rope and they are sent swinging at that point there. You control the height and speed by means of a rope system, your child needs to trust you to keep them safe, and you need to respect their limits.”

They all looked to the point the man indicated. Sam swallowed hard when he saw that the rope was attached to a large, rectangular frame a few meters away from the tree.

“Each day two families will be tested. Today I’d like the Barlows to go first, then the Winchesters.” Adlow said with a smile. He gestured to the disgruntled hunters. “Up you go!”

They all watched as Max began the climb, Garth pushed David to go up after him and then the father followed. The Winchesters followed in a similar fashion with Dean going first, Sam second and John last.

When they reached the top Sam took a moment to observe the others. Dean and Max were quaking with excitement and their fathers were also looking eager to get started. David looked queasy and Sam felt a twinge of sympathy for the kid, he knew what David was feeling at that moment. Max also took a good look at David as the boy was resisting his father's attempts at getting the harness on.

“Come on David we ain’t got all day!” Garth growled at his youngest.

“Dad it doesn’t look safe!” David complained. “I’ll fall!”

“Let me go first dad, this thing looks awesome!” Max grinned, trying to cover for David.

Garth smiled and gestured to Max while looking at David. “See? Your brother isn’t scared.”

“Now Mr Barlow...” Bethany said sharply. “That isn’t a nice thing to say! Your sons are each special and unique in their own ways and you need to acknowledge that.”

The minute she turned her back Garth made a chatterbox motion with his hand, John snorted in agreement and rolled his eyes.

Garth helped Max gear up and the instructor checked him to make sure he was secure. Max walked to the edge of the station and took a deep breath.

Garth smiled at him. “Ready son?”

“Uh yea! What are you waiting for?” Max said with a cocky grin.

Garth released a rope, Max was pulled forwards, and set into a swinging motion that took him above the height of the frame. Garth set a quick speed and brought down the height carefully. Max cheered excitedly and waved to his father and brother who watched in awe. Sam and Dean looked on with John, Dean was excited but John noticed that he could slice through the tension rolling off of Sam. He gave Sam a light thump on the back.

“Teamwork requires trust Sammy, that’s why we’re here.”

Sam just gave his father a pained smile, he resumed watching as Max was pulled in and assisted. David was next but it was clear that the boy wouldn’t be going quietly.

David glared at Garth as the man tried to convince him to put on the harness.

“David Barlow you put this harness on or I will push you off this station without it!” Garth threatened, ignoring Bethany’s attempts at making peace.

“I don’t want to! It’s not safe dad!” The boy insisted.

“You won’t always be safe David! You better get used to the feeling!” Garth insisted right back.

“Dad-!” David tried anxiously.

Garth interrupted immediately. “No David, put on the damned harness!”

Bethany took Garth's arm and caught his attention. “Listen to your son, he’s terrified and it doesn’t help to chase after him like this, a scared child won’t listen to reason. Think carefully about how to approach this.”

Garth scowled bitterly and took his arm back. “Please put the harness on David.”

It was an honest attempt to make his persuasion less aggressive but the tone was too gruff to sooth David. The boy turned his back on Garth and stomped to the grips, intent on climbing down to safety.

John got to David before Garth and shook the boy lightly. “You go put that harness on, give your daddy some slack; he’s doing what’s best for you here.”

David winced and trembled, he walked with his head bowed, towards Garth and accepted the harness. Garth glared at him until he was standing on the edge of the station, he looked down to see the other families watching from below. He swallowed hard and vertigo overcame him, he staggered back and looked over his shoulder at his father.

“Dad I don’t think-”

Garth took the rope and gave David a pointed look. “Three, two-”

“Wait!” David cried out quickly.

“One.”

He was jerked back and set to swing higher but slower than Max. David was crying out in fear, not anger like Sam would have done. Sam felt his own gut drop and his face pale, he pressed the heels of his palms into his gut and bent over slightly to ease the nervous cramps. He was slightly reassured when John put an arm over his shoulders.

“Take it easy Sammy.” John muttered lowly so no one else would hear.

David was in full blown tears by the time they pulled him back in, he pushed passed his father and John to climb down the tree. He didn’t even stop when Bethany tried to catch him in a hug and talk it out. They watched him climb down fast and race to their cabin.

“Oh dear...” Bethany sighed. “You were meant to respect your son’s limits Mr Barlow. You did not build trust here today, I expect an explanation when you have your therapy session this afternoon. Come along Mr Winchester get one of your boys ready.”

“Go on Sam, I’ll go last.” Dean said casually.

Sam paled further and stared in horror at Dean. “Why don’t you go first?”

“Come on Sam, we aren’t discussing this.” John said as he picked up the harness and held it out for Sam to step into.

Sam stood rooted to the spot and John huffed. “Today Samuel.”

“After what just happened you want me to trust you?” Sam asked in confusion.

John frowned. “I didn’t do anything to David.”

“You made him go! He didn’t want to and you made him!” Sam pressed. “You’re worse than their dad even, I don’t want you doing that to me!”

“I won’t do that to you Sam just get in the harness and I’ll show you.” John said crossly, his patience waning.

Sam glared resolutely and refused to move a muscle.

“Are you just afraid that your dad won’t respect your limits Sam?” Bethany asked gently.

Sam shrugged. “He never does.”

“He will if he wants to build trust with you, I think that is his end goal.” She persuaded him.

“Come on Sam, we’re here for teamwork, I’m not gonna kill you or something.” John said looking decidedly more irritable.

Sam inched forwards and let John strap him in. John walked with him to the edge and squeezed a shoulder reassuringly.

“Ready Sammy?” He asked calmly, rope in hand.

Sam shook his head and kept his gaze down.

“Why not?” John asked.

Sam shrugged. “Just not.”

John sighed and pet his back. “You’ll be fine. Jump when I tell you, it’ll make it easier to control the swing a little yourself.”

Sam felt a little more confident at that and nodded cautiously. John began to pull the rope.

“Jump.”

Sam clenched his eyes shut but jumped as told, he kept his eyes closed until he felt his body slowing down, and then moving in the opposite direction. He looked around and saw John standing on the station carefully controlling the speed and height so that it wouldn’t freak his son out too much. Sam relaxed when he saw the calm expression on his father's face, he felt the speed gradually increase but it never went beyond his comfort. When he was pulled back into the station he accepted an awkward fist bump, and ‘I told you so look’ from John.

His father maybe wasn’t trying to kill him after all, and that was something worth smiling over, as he watched Dean take the plunge fearlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	6. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it takes time :D I have seven other active stories at the moment and so updating is not very easy but I am going to update at least twice a month, because in truth this is the most interesting story I have ever written. I know there may be grammar mistakes, I am in desperate need of a beta for all my stories! If you or a friend are keen to beta it would be greatly appreciated! I am also looking for someone to do a cover art for this story. Enjoy the chapter!

The Winchesters were congratulated on their communication and respect and sent off to do whatever they pleased, together, until lunch. The Barlows were all convened in the cabin for a serious emergency therapy session.

“That was so epic! You should try it next time dad!” Dean said enthusiastically.

John laughed and shook his head. They were beside the lake after lunch, skimming stones across the glittery surface, just him and Dean, quality time. Sam was off swimming nearby and John watched his son with a smile.

“Maybe I will Dean, but you better pray my heart doesn’t give out.” John teased his eldest.

“Man, I can’t believe Garth though…..I kinda thought you’d do the exact same thing to Sammy.” Dean looked sheepish and apologetic but John sighed sadly.

“I was going to.” John confessed. “Maybe I would have if I hadn’t seen how David and Sam both freaked out about it.”

“You never really gave much thought to making Sam do stuff before?” Dean said, looking confused.

John shrugged. “Sam’s never looked so scared before. The kid drives me crazy and I want to smack his face, but I never want him to be scared of me Dean. You boys need to trust me to take care of you, I’m not here to terrorise you.”

Dean nodded and grinned at John. “Is this cuddles camp making you all soft old man?”

John swung a hand out to smack Dean and the boy took off running, John followed hot on his heels, he caught Dean a ways down the bank and gave him a playful swat to the backside. Their laughter was interrupted by a cry of alarm from the pier.

“No! Gabriel I can’t-!”

SPLASH!

They saw a large boy push a smaller one into the water, the smaller boy struggled but clearly couldn’t swim. Dean was running and in the water before John knew what happened. He ran to the pier and watched his son swim out to the struggling boy. Dean got a good hold of him, around the neck, and John felt pride bloom in his chest because something he taught Dean had stuck. Dean carefully swam back to the pier and helped the boy up before climbing up himself.

Dean glared at the other boy, Gabriel. “What the hell is your problem?!”

Gabriel shrugged carelessly. “He’d have gotten out eventually. He’s my stupid little brother, I wouldn’t let him die.”

“You’d be so mean to your baby brother?!” Dean glowered and turned his attention to the shivering boy.

“What’s your name son?” John asked him as Dean put his jacket over the small shoulders.

“C-C-Caaassti-el.” The boy stammered out, obviously shaken and cold.

“Castiel.” Dean murmured thoughtfully.

The boy looked up into Dean's eyes and nodded slowly. “Y-yes.”

“Come on, we’ll go get you dried off in our cabin. I’ll teach this douche a lesson later on.” Dean told Castiel as he tried to lead the shivering boy away.

“N-no!” Castiel said quickly. “Pl-please don’t h-hurt him! He’s j-just having h-his st-stupid f-fu-fun! I’m n-not hurt!”

Dean glared at Gabriel. “You should be even more ashamed! After you nearly get him killed he still stands up for you! What kind of asshole are you? What is your damage?”

Gabriel shrugged and rolled his eyes. “None of your damn business.”

Dean huffed and led Castiel away, John went ahead to get Sam.

“Come on Sammy! It’s almost our therapy time.”

Sam came out of the water and frowned at the sight of Dean, holding the shivery boy close to his body, and murmuring comforting words in his ear, while the boy stared adoringly up at him. He opened his mouth to enquire about it but John silenced him with a look.

“Leave them to it.” John murmured to Sam. “I want to see how long it’ll take me to catch Dean with his pants down, and I wanna see him explain it.”

Sam looked at John in surprise. “He’s not gay though?”

John gave Sam a meaningful look and ignored the question.

They all trekked up to the cabin and found the Barlows still talking to the therapists.

“We could come back?” Johnn offered.  
Adlow immediately pulled him to sit down. “Oh no! It’s time for your session anyway! Oh deary me!”

He had caught sight of Castiel. “Cas what on earth happened to you?”

Cas shrugged. “Fell in the lake.”

Dean scowled. “His brother shoved him in! Knowing that he can’t swim!”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s chest in an attempt to sooth him. “He didn’t mean anything by it! It’s just his idea of fun. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to that kind of treatment from your brother! He’s supposed to protect you and set a good example to you! He’s not supposed to put you in harm's way!” Dean insisted angrily.

“Well you need to get dry straight away!” Adlow insisted.

Dean pushed Castiel towards the bathroom. “I’ll bring you some dry clothes, you should fit in Sam’s stuff.”

Castiel went inside and they heard the shower turn on, and felt the heat of the arm water. Sam dug through his bag and hauled out jeans and a tshirt for the boy to wear. Dean gave him a grateful look and carried the clothes and a dry towel, plus the same supplies for himself, to the bathroom.

Sam sat beside John and they began their session.

“So Sam and John, you two have already had a pretty productive day!” Adlow said calmly. “Sam why don’t you tell us a bit about what’s happened so far and how you’re feeling today?”

Sam scuffed his shoes and answered slowly. “I’m okay I guess. Dad and I talked this morning and came to some agreements. I jumped off the station and let my dad control it.”

“Do you feel more trusting of your dad? How do you feel about him right now?”

Sam took a deep breath and cast a look at John through the corner of his eye. “Maybe, I didn’t think he’d really do it so that I wouldn’t get scared. It was nice when he held back for me. I guess I like him now.”

Adlow smiled at him. “I’m glad to hear that Sam, truly it is good to see you making steps already. John, how are you feeling? Anything about today you want to discuss or anything in general?”

“I’m fine.” John replied gruffly. “I don’t really have anything to say.”

“Oh come now! I’m sure you want to talk about something! How about your job? What do you do for a living?”

John paused and looked at Garth, they seemed to silently communicate before John answered. “I’m a mechanic. It’s a skill I learned from my daddy and he learned from his before.”

“That must be quite stressful, living up to your father and grandfather?” Bethany asked gently. “Do you ever resent going into the same business as them?”

John frowned and shook his head. “No, it’s a good job, feeds the boys and puts them through school.”

“Alright, as long as you enjoy your work it’s a good job.” Bethany said with a smile. “I heard from Mr Adlow that there was a small fight this morning and I saw the argument last night. Would you care to enlighten us Sam?”

“Not really.” The boy muttered embarrassedly.

“Sam the purpose of this group is to provide a safe, nonjudgmental environment for everyone to share ideas and feelings that they otherwise wouldn’t talk about.” Bethany said coaxingly. “Please try to explain what went on.”

Sam took a deep breath and began talking to his shoes. “Last night was just really tough okay? New environment, we’d been fighting, I was tired, it was nothing. This morning was just stupid.”

“I see...nothing is ever stupid Sam, especially not because it involves your feelings. You are free to talk about anything here alright? I heard you got some homework, would you share it please?”

Sam looked at John and grimaced. “I thought of three things I don’t like you doing, but I can’t really think how to make them better.”

Sam was hesitant and the therapist wasn’t helping by encouraging him to talk, so John took a breath and pressed his son.

“Go on Sam, I wanna hear.”

Sam smiled at him briefly. “The first thing is I don’t like it when you drink, sometimes you get really mean and I don’t think it’s okay for you to treat us like that. The second thing is I don’t like you being with other women, I get that you kinda have to but can’t you keep it away from us? I feel like it’s wrong because of mom. The third thing is I don’t like it when you move us around so much, I never do a whole term in one place and I never get to fit in.”

“This stuff hurts Dean too! Surely that makes you want to work on it!?” Sam said quickly when John sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

“I’m not saying I won’t work on it Sam, I’m just…...those are big deals Sam.” John looked at Sam directly. “First off, I have no problem with the first request, I can handle that no problem; I’ll limit how much I have available to drink. The women are none of your business, they have nothing to do with you or Dean, that is my personal business and I don’t want you involved or making judgements on it.”

Sam bit his lip and didn’t comment no matter how much he wanted to.

John sighed and pet Sam’s knee. “I know you think I’m cheating on your momma but it isn’t like that Sam, there’s a lot to it and when you’re older I’ll explain it. I’ll keep it away from the motel rooms but that’s it. The last thing….you know why we move, we help people everywhere we go and that means we have to go places that are new and scarey. I’ll try keep it to a minimum if it’ll make you happy.”

“Thanks dad.” Sam said softly.

“What did we miss?” Dean said cheerfully as he stepped out of the bathroom with Castiel.

“Oh that was the other thing!” Adlow said quickly. “Sammy….you ready to talk about the shower issue?”

Sam blushed and shook his head.

“You sure sweetie? We have to sooner or later?” Adlow pressed.

Sam shook his head again and the man sighed. “Okay well feel free to tell your daddy anytime!”

Sam smiled shyly and John smiled at the kid’s blushing face.

“Our time is up unfortunately, but we will see you all for the game in an hours time, it’s down by the lake and it’s more trust exercise!” Bethany said with a friendly smile. “Is there anything any of you want to talk about now? If you need to you can always talk to us in private.”

They all shook their heads and the councillors departed, leaving the Barlows and WInchesters to go about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


	7. Tightrope of Trust

David wasn’t having the best day by anyone’s standards. He’d been dragged out of bed early, thrown off a tree by his father, fought with said father, screamed at a therapist and sat through a whole session of emergency therapy that took him nowhere. He’d stormed out when the councillors had left and he hid away by the lake for hours, trying to avoid going to his dad again.

He knew his dad would be coming to the lake for the trust exercise anyway but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so tired and so done, being pushed around, and screamed at by a man who didn’t love him anyway. That thought brought tears to his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. He didn’t care what his dad thought, he’d given up trying to please the man.

No matter what he did he was a failure and disappointment, so why play good little soldier?

David hugged his knees to his chest and listened to the approaching footsteps of another camper. The mysterious camper turned out to be Dean, the other boy sat down beside David and looked at him curiously.

“Any particular reason you’re here and not at lunch with everyone else?” Dean asked.

“No.” He stropped.

“Oh okay...so you aren’t sulking?” Dean said with an amused look on his face.

David glared at him. “What do you want?!”

Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Hey I get it! Hormones raging and life sucks and everyone’s against you! I totally understand the need for sulking!”

David scowled and looked back at the lake. “Shut up, it’s not that trivial.”

“You sure about that? Because I’m pretty sure you threw a hissy fit at your dad because he wanted you to trust him and you refused.” Dean said calmly.

“It’s not like that! Trust isn’t a switch you can turn on and off! It’s there or it isn’t, and for me and my dad it isn’t!” David snapped. “Just mind your own business!”

“Look I know trust is an issue with hunters but you are part of a team of hunters. Teams have to work together and trust each other. If you don’t start trusting your dad, someone is going to get hurt.” Dean told him with a frown.

David didn’t answer and Dean sighed quietly.

“Last summer dad decided to use Sam as bait for a werewolf, told Sam to stay exactly on the spot. Dad was going to shoot the wolf when it came into the clearing but it came from an odd angle and dad had to move to get a good shot. Sam panicked when dad didn’t immediately shoot, and he ran. The werewolf chased after him and we followed. It knocked him down and almost bit him before my dad managed to shoot it.”

David looked at Dean and waited for him to continue. Dean looked weary and sad, he gave David a pointed look.

“Sammy didn’t trust dad, he got hurt because of it. It could have been worse, we might have had to hunt my baby brother. Do you want to do that too? Do you want to have to hunt your dad or brother because you screwed up on a hunt?”

David shook his head. “That won’t happen if they stop forcing me to hunt!”

“You can’t just walk away from family Davvy….your dad is trying to protect you, to teach you to protect yourself. He’s not being mean, he’s doing his job as your dad!” Dean said sharply. “I don’t know what you think your dad is doing but you’re wrong; your dad loves you enough to push you, be grateful.”

Dean got up and walked away leaving David to think on his words.

He knew his dad was teaching him important skills but they were skills for a hunter. He did not want to be a hunter. He sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them, he didn’t know what to do. His relationship with his father was bad, he’d screwed up everything by asking stupid questions. Now he didn’t know how to fix things with his father, even if he wanted to.

David rubbed his face roughly and tried to think clearly. Why did it have to be so hard to communicate with his father? He heard a group of people approaching and looked up to see that it was time for the trust exercise. Max approached him with a cheery grin on his face.

“Come on Davy! Apparently this one will be epic!” Max said as he pulled David to his feet.

David sighed and shook his brothers arm away. “It’s David, and you think all these things are epic.”

Max looked at him in amusement and shook his head. “You’re so boring Davy, live a little! Look they’re putting ropes across the lake.”

They were indeed setting up two parallel ropes over the thinnest section of the lake, tying the ends to the nearest trees. David and Max came to a stop beside Garth and waited for instruction.

“Alright this is the Tightrope of Trust…..” Adlow said mysteriously. “You and your partner have to walk across the lake on the ropes, holding onto each other and balancing each other out.”

Bethany approached the group beside him and smiled. “It’s all set up and totally safe, there are lifeguards to fish you out if you can’t swim. I think the Novak’s can go first.”

It turned out that the Novaks were a group of siblings, with one over the age of eighteen and the other three below that. Michael was the legal guardian of his three brothers, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel. Their parents had walked out on them when they were young and they’d bounced around foster homes for years.

Dean watched as Gabriel was pulled forward by Bethany and Michael was brought up by Adlow. Gabriel took one look at Michael and glared.

“I’m not doing this with you.”

Michael scowled at his younger brother. “This is a trust exercise for a reason Gabe.”

The counsellors ushered the scowling men onto the ropes and made sure they were steady before allowing them to walk. Gabriel grit his teeth and stayed tense the entire trip across, while Michael made a genuine effort to keep his brother from falling, if one fell both fell. Still when Gabriel over balanced forwards, and Michael countered by pushing him backwards, the younger male was furious.

“You tried to get me off the rope!” Gabriel insisted.

They were halfway out on the lake.

“No I didn’t I was trying to stop your ass from falling!” Michael shouted back.

The two indulged in a screaming match that ended when they both tumbled into the cold water below. Adlow and Bethany sighed and shook their heads sadly.

“That is why we trust each other.” Adlow said to the other campers. “No one likes swimming in cold water.”

Next up was Cas and Lucifer, the older grinned mischievously at the younger one as they climbed up. Part way across Lucifer let go of Cas and dropped backwards into the water on purpose. Dean shouted angrily in disgust and Michael also shared a few choice words with his poorly behaved teen brother.

Cas was helped out of the water and Dean rushed to give the boy his jacket. Lucifer was carted off for a lecture about respect.

David grimaced when he and his father were pulled to the rope by the enthusiastic counselors. He gripped his father's hands tightly and took tiny steps that aggravated Garth.

The older hunter glared at him impatiently and David found himself pouting unhappily. He glanced down at the mucky green water and felt dizzy, he swayed and Garth’s nails bit into his wrist.

“Focus David!” The man growled.

David glared, still not calm from earlier. “I’m doing my best!”

Garth gave him a look that clearly said his father wasn’t impressed by his best.

“I am! Like I always do!” David insisted crossly.

Garth huffed a disbelieving laugh. “If this is your best I’d hate to see your worst.”

David felt his eyes burn and he wanted to take a hand back to rub back his tears of frustration. He held onto his father's hands anyway and just looked away from the man.

Garth sighed impatiently and demanded his son's attention. “Can you move any slower?”

David felt anger glow in his chest and he took a bigger step than he should have, immediately losing balance and trying to use his father to get it back. Garth lost his balance when David did and he couldn’t stabilize them. The fell into the water below with a splash and came up gasping for air.

Garth grabbed David by his middle and hauled him back to shore where he put his son on his back and checked him over.

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, patting David’s face sharply when the boy didn’t immediately respond.

The counselors took a step back when they saw the concern Garth had for his son and they smiled at each other.

Garth waited for David to respond and when he did the hunter visibly relaxed.

“I’m okay dad...”

“Good, don’t need you getting hurt now.” Garth said quietly, none of his usual gruffness present.

The two were helped to their feet and sent to their cabin to dry off. Sam and Dean took one the ropes together while John directed them from the ground and they managed to work without falling into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Reviews!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments! No comments no updates


End file.
